


我喜欢你，我讨厌你，我恨你，我爱你 第二部

by Jstenal



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstenal/pseuds/Jstenal
Kudos: 45





	我喜欢你，我讨厌你，我恨你，我爱你 第二部

*雷梗挑战第二部，伪父子国大旻小ABO，有产乳情节，带球跑，私设如山，一万字剧情车

1  
“最后了，坚持一下吧。”

闵玧其捏捏朴智旻的后颈，试图安抚他因为Alpha不在身边而发胀的腺体。

“明天……”

“明天的服装已经换一套了。你不是说之前那件还是有点显怀吗？我们就给你换了，你放心好了。”

“谢谢哥。”

自从有了身孕，朴智旻一次都没有回家，一直都在工作第一线。起初，闵玧其担心他因为缺乏Alpha信息素的摄入而影响胎儿发育，所以就从田柾国的房间，拿走了几件衣服和内裤。

但这种方法，实在供不应求。干净的衣服没有多少信息素，穿过的衣服不洗就会馊，于是闵经纪人如是对田柾国说。

你手淫吧。把精液用瓶子装起来，快递给我，最好当天到达的那种，我给你儿子。

好。田柾国答应道。

因此，朴智旻隔三差五就会收到父亲的一瓶20毫升的新鲜精液。粘稠，浓白，带着父亲的香气。

他会分装起来，一小瓶放在出门背的香奈儿小包里，不适时拿出来闻一下。剩下的，用在晚上胎动或者孕吐的时候，他将父亲的体液抹在突起的肚脐上，想着能减轻一下痛苦，甚至喝下去，喝到空瓶，然后不洗，直接让闵玧其快递回去。因为这样，就像直接跟父亲说，爸爸，我用完了，赶紧满上吧。遂下一瓶精液，便会很快寄过来。

朴智旻真的很想在不舒服的时候找父亲，但怀孕之后，无论哪天的状态都算不上好。他拿起手机，又放下。直到他都翻找不到父亲的聊天框在哪里了，也不愿意去搜索父亲两字，就放弃了联络。

大概是已经沉底了吧。

明天就是自己最后一场活动了，因为被一个奖项提名，所以要去走红毯，出席一下颁奖典礼，唱一首歌。

原定的那一件衣服，穿起来很好看，要是自己没有怀孕的话。

可惜了。

2  
朴智旻拿出手机，再次确认了一下和金南俊叔叔的对话。

金叔叔的人脉很广，嘴巴很严，也知道了自己和父亲的这档事。朴智旻找到了金叔叔，说能不能帮个忙，找一个安保森严，没有私生和记者，适合隐退的地方给他落脚。

叔叔很快给他找到了，还答应说不会告诉父亲。

“你叔在门口迎接你呢。”闵玧其说。

朴智旻猛地抬起头，果然如闵经纪人所说的那样。金叔叔在新住所的花园门口朝自己挥手。

房子看上去不错，刚进来时筑起的栅栏挺高的，灌木丛修剪得缜密，非常隐秘了。

他接过金叔叔的手，腆着肚子走下车去。

花园里，空气中，竟是飘着父亲的味道。可这里没有玫瑰。

“这味道？”他皱了皱眉头。。

“啊不用担心，你爸不在。我托人拟了你爸的信息素，做成了室内香氛给你放屋里了。”

“毕竟之后还有这么多个月才能生，这种工作应该做得周全一些。”

“你太体贴了，谢谢叔叔。”朴智旻朝他笑了笑。

确实啊，本该照顾自己的父亲不在，自己肚子里孩子的生父不在，说是自己爱人的人不在，真是够好笑的。

“你们在屋外等等我，我想自己进房间看一下。”朴智旻对金南俊和闵玧其说。

3  
因为房子以后的主人，是一位怀孕的独身Omega，所以屋子内的营养品，吸奶器，急救用品，轮椅，甚至临盘生产的准备工具都应有尽有。

朴智旻环顾四周，穿过走廊，走到最里的卧室，开门进去。

果然，散发着父亲信息素味道的香氛就在里面。朴智旻在门口脱了鞋子，脱了外套里衬内衣裤，光着身子，拎着包包爬上床，用枕头垫在自己的腰下，仰躺着，慢慢地吸进，呼出。

先前咚咚跳的心终于安稳下来，不再躁动了。怀孕之后，反胃，不安和焦虑每晚都在折磨着他。他会梦到父亲咬破自己的嘴唇却不说一句爱你，梦到父亲登上出国的飞机头也不回的样子，梦到尝试与父亲分享快乐却被激烈性事打断的场景。

梦到挂历上的每一句宝贝，梦到自己被送去机构清理的时候，父亲说着，他是我爱人时的表情。

那是不舍，落寞的表情。

“爸爸……”朴智旻念叨着。

他从包包里拿出一根假阳具。这一根他买的时候挑了很久，长度，粗细，上翘的弧度，软硬，伞头大小，他都按照记忆里，父亲的阴茎来挑选。

连卖的商家都嫌他事多。

他继续从包包的暗格里翻出那一小瓶父亲的爱液。

他也不知道为什么自己这么珍惜这一小瓶破玩意儿，怕浪费一滴似的，他小心翼翼地将其倒一半在手心，然后抹到假阳具上，龟头，茎身，还有自己的后穴里头。

把润湿假阳具放在自己的乳沟里，他难耐地活动着上半身去蹭，托住乳房去夹去揉弄。

完全不够。他又将粗大的玩具放在床上，底座安置好，直立起来，因为做的颜色太逼真，筋路明显，看上去有些可怖。

他掐住自己的双乳，快速地震颤着，然后撅起屁股去寻那根假阳具，几乎没等穴口润湿就迫不及待地朝那巨物坐下去。

“爸爸，干我……”

“啊啊，旻旻的小骚穴好痒，要爸爸肏坏掉才行……”

父亲不在身边的日子，朴智旻发现，只要叫得够骚，叫得比夜晚的蚊子响，叫得不要颜面，脸蛋就会发红发热，下面的口子就会跟闸门放水似的，将蜜汁泄下，噗嗤噗嗤，水沫横飞。

似乎连肚子的坠物感都要消失了。

4  
肛口要被撕裂开了。朴智旻疼得深吸一口。

假阳具不是会慢慢勃起的阴茎，它就直直地杵在那里，一开始就会将穴道填满。

朴智旻将从家里寄过来的父亲的西衬剪开，将长条状的布料绑在眼部，并胡乱将父亲的内裤撮成一坨，塞进嘴里，伸手盲摸到那滑湿的器具，抬起屁股，再次用小穴去吞食它。

剥夺部分感官，就是为了提高另一部分的感知度。他现在的触觉，嗅觉，变得极其敏感。

是父亲的东西。这大大的肉棒，这萦绕的信息素，都是父亲的，父亲就在身边。父亲该是多么爱自己这副身子，都把自己的肚子都搞大了。

“呜呜呜！”他嘴里的内裤湿了一片，咸咸的，有着桃子牛奶和玫瑰花香。

任乳球在胸腔前弹动颠起，原本揉着的双手便挪到丰满的臀部，用力扳开小洞，露出深幽幽的小道，找准就坐入粗大，上下挺动起来。

这感觉，都快要喜欢上了呢。只是那根东西没有父亲黑黝黝的耻毛，没有父亲那么主动，也没有父亲的亲吻和爱抚而已。

做爱可以不需要实在的五感。

可是爱这种邪乎的东西啊，却又是那么的需要，又是那么难得到。

5  
嘟嘟。

直到闵玧其拨了朴智旻的电话，打了快十通，才将面色潮红不已的后者从自慰的高潮中拉回。

“好，我马上出来。”朴智旻尽力平稳着呼吸，着急得差点没把胸衣的搭扣扣好。

为了不浪费，他将剩下半瓶很好的收回包包里，然后甘之如饴地，将假阳物上头混杂着自己的，父亲的体液舔干净。

把假阳具藏在柜子里，他转头吃力地捡起丢在地上的衣物，穿上，背好包包，关好门，重回花园跟叔叔和经纪人集合。

“你的脸好红。”闵玧其说。

“不舒服吗？我可以叫家庭医生帮你看看。B超这里有。”金南俊帮他背走了包，关心地问。

“没事，只是屋里头太闷了，父亲的味道有点熏。”朴智旻解释道。

闵玧其点点头表示理解。他朝司机招了招手，示意他可以启动车了。

“除味剂你记得喷一下。去场地彩排之前我会再提醒你一次的。”闵玧其拍拍他的肩膀，用手扇了扇鼻子。

“啊，好的。”朴智旻抿起嘴，低下头。

果然，什么也瞒不过经纪人。瞒不过父亲给自己安排的人。

6  
颁奖礼和舞台，是万众瞩目的，也是不可失误的。

朴智旻穿上束胸，忍着肚子给自己腰椎带来的疼痛感和压迫感，挺了挺腰板，穿上精致的礼服，化好配合主题的妆容，踩上皮鞋。

走完红毯，接受了一轮闪光灯的洗礼后，朴智旻连忙去了洗手间调整状态，才进入舞台下的看台区等候，和里面很多同年的，年轻的亲故聚在一起。为了减少接触和外物刺激，他不得不坐在最边边，和solo的歌手一起，默默地嘟嘴吐气开嗓。

为了掩盖他怀有身孕的事实，他浑身都喷了除味剂，让父亲那股摄人心智的玫瑰花香可以消失，让自己不是一股有主的味道。但正是由于怀有身孕，需要Alpha信息素，他现在已经开始有些局促了。

今天只需要安安静静地唱歌就好了，不需要跳舞。朴智旻接过递来的水，润润嗓子，趁表演的空隙，悄悄闭目养神。

7  
朴智旻穿上一袭宽松的白衣，唇色红艳，眼下点着白钻作泪珠。

在观众眼里，他看起来很美，如风浪中歌唱的海妖，如泣血的天仙。只不过真相并非如此。事实上，他不能跳舞，甚至不能在台上稳稳地走，因为他的肚子，是鼓的，是累赘，腰不能长时间挺直。因为他怀了自己父亲的孩子。

他坐在椅子上，身后是一个乐队，他们搭乘升降台，一路往上出现在舞台上，炽热的聚光灯砰地打在脸上。

该睁眼了，朴智旻。

8  
朴智旻怎么也没想到，自己的父亲，就坐在台下，离观众很近，离艺人席很远的地方。

田柾国今天，梳着背头，眉眼锋利，西装革履，宽肩窄腰，略紧的衬衫昭示着健硕的胸肌。一切都是那么英俊，也依旧是那么不苟言笑。

朴智旻感觉呼吸一滞。他抓紧了麦把，眼睛连忙眺望远处，可手却不由得放在小腹那里。

肚子里的孩子，可能知道眼前这位，是自己的父亲吧？所以才会踢自己，闹自己。

可这位又何尝不是朴智旻自己的父亲？一位多年不愿在自己身边的父亲。

束胸包裹下的乳房又开始涨了，朴智旻只好将手放在心口靠上的地方唱歌。手要是再往下，乳沟怕是要被勒出而穿帮了。

坐的椅子，也开始变得不舒服，太硬，太平了，没有软垫，只是一张高脚木椅罢。朴智旻缓缓地调整坐姿，将屁股的穴口附近的肌肉提了提，夹紧。

乳肉开始向没有被束胸绑住的地方寻找出口了，朴智旻难受得收紧胸廓，含起胸，试图将自己的上身的视觉效果看上去小一些，楚楚可怜一些。他感觉到胸口发热，湿湿的，尖端甚至渗出了奶水。

乐队的间奏，本来是一段好听的改编，可现在到了朴智旻耳朵里，就只剩冗长的，无谓的耳鸣声，一直轰炸着耳膜。他偷偷瞟着观众的反应，他们似乎还没有察觉，看上去沸沸扬扬，净在那瞎鼓掌，在惊叹乐队的表演。

朴智旻用余光扫了田柾国。后者正盯着他，目光如炬。

父亲的嘴角似乎是上提的，似笑非笑。可眼尾有褶子，眼神深深的，瞳孔亮而珠黑，往下看就是那超群的鼻子，很大，很凌厉。

真是太糟糕了。

一股热流直蹿下体。朴智旻慌忙闭了麦，才不让自己那一声叫床般的尾音被扩音器播出来。

9  
终于回到舞台底下，朴智旻匆忙把麦递给工作人员，都没跟乐队的成员道谢和鞠躬，就冲回后台。

他抱着自己的胸，快步走到休息室里，想叫闵玧其帮自己拿吸奶器。

休息室里面还有别家的工作人员，还有不同的艺人。他们都有些吃惊地看着朴智旻两颊潮红地进来，转了一圈，没找到人似的，然后披了一件厚大衣就又出去了。

“唉，先生，您是要去洗手间吗？那里是出口！”保安拦住他。

“不用管我！”朴智旻发觉自己竟然火气上来了。

“先生您的团队呢？经纪人呢？”

“唉！先生，您是不是有了……”

“闭嘴！”朴智旻边跑边吼。

后台有没有记者，有没有人怀疑他耍大牌，发脾气，他已经不在乎了。其他跟他擦肩而过的艺人都在嘀嘀咕咕，言论振聋发聩。他捂住耳朵，干脆撒开腿跑起来。

离开这里，赶紧离开这里！

转过一个弯，前面是亮着绿色灯光的，紧急出口的牌子。这看上去是偏门。

朴智旻捏着脖颈。他刚刚吸进太多的氧气了，供血失衡，现在喉咙，心脏都好疼，疼得他不得不放慢脚步。

脑袋开始发晕。他眯着眼前行，难受得剧烈咳嗽起来。闵玧其究竟去哪了？他为什么不在艺人的休息室？化妆师和造型师保镖统统不见踪影。他无法选择，更无法思考，无头苍蝇似地往前跑。

忽然，有人从背后搂住了他的肩膀，粗壮的手臂偏偏是避开了他隆起的肚子。

那人是玫瑰花的香气。

10  
田柾国将他抱进了避风的角落。

父亲吻了上来。这是一个救命的吻。

“不……”

田柾国张嘴含住了他的双唇，死死封住了所有换气口，不让他有任何机会呼吸和说话。这个亲吻，霸道且无礼，卷走了口腔里所有的空气，还要把舌头搅进去，趁乱去挑舌根，压喉眼。

父亲的手钻入他的衣服，撕扯开了他的束胸，他的乳球便弹了出来，比孕前更丝滑的，更少结块的蜜汁也从小孔溢出，顺着流到上腹。

为了不压到朴智旻的孕肚，田柾国单手撑地，一手用拇指揉弄乳头，掌腹推挤下乳的脂肪组织，跪着深吻他。

久未碰触的味道通过接吻，将五感的开关全部打开。信息素一瞬间便结合交缠，熟悉的潮热迅速将朴智旻包围起来。

整个人就像浸入了暖水的浴缸里一样。粘哒哒的，暖呼呼的，安逸的，芬芳的。

父亲的手摸上了他撑在地上的手，没有扣进五指，只是覆盖在上面，传递着体温。

可以说是久旱逢甘露吗？父亲的吻是及时雨，浇灌他自怀孕以来，日渐皲裂且疲惫的身心。朴智旻吸吮着田柾国的涎水，小小地叼住后者的下唇瓣，拉扯一下使对方产生痛感，便又张嘴追上去，歪过头，包住了整片下唇。

“爸爸……”

朴智旻贴在田柾国的脸侧，他看见父亲的下巴，嘴周，都粘上了他的口红印子。多亏了这次的舞台装，为了显气色，为了舞台效果，化妆师给他涂多了一层啫喱。

“我真的……好想你啊。”他轻语道。

11  
田柾国粗重的呼吸敲击着朴智旻的耳膜。

父亲没有回话。只是停下了在他胸前作乱的手。

“你今天为什么会来？”朴智旻按住父亲的手，慢慢地，打着小圈，让它继续留在软糯的胸脯上，让红肿的奶头在指间摩擦。

“我怀孕这么久，你能寄你的精液过来，却不过来看我，为什么？”朴智旻继续逼问。

“你甚至没有发一条信息给我，你就是这样当父亲的吗？”

“我被送上车，你说你是我爱人，却没有尽到爱人的责任。”

“田柾国……”

“我究竟是你的什么？”朴智旻把脚尖蹬在父亲的皮带上，脚掌也稍稍用力，隔着西裤，覆在了对方的性器上，描摹着伏藏的龟头，撵动着包皮和囊袋。

他的后穴直接潮吹，不用手扣压，甚至没有在口缘处摩擦，蜜液就这么喷溅出来，打湿了内裤，渗到了外裤。

田柾国的喉结滚了滚，将朴智旻下探的脚一把抓住。

“我收养你，不是为了让你勾引我的。”

12  
走廊传来脚步声。

这是闵玧其来了，朴智旻知道。他带着自己贴身的保镖和医师来了。

“勾引？你真是不会说话。”朴智旻喷了喷鼻息，轻蔑道。

“把嘴擦一擦吧，不然别人还以为你被野人啃了呢。”朴智旻扶着墙站起来，将束胸塞给田柾国，自己裹好大衣。

有了父亲信息素的滋润，他现在状态好了很多。好了伤疤忘了疼，而且没穿胸衣，除了走路两球会抖，两点朱蕊顶在白衣上摩擦出乳，倒也自在了不少。

他看见保镖过来，将父亲一把推开，一个两个将视野挡住。医师给他递来热水，摸他的脉搏，打开小手电照他的眼睛，检查瞳孔的活动。一群人将自己包围了起来，嘘寒问暖。

他好不容易从缝隙中，看见父亲此刻狼狈的样子。父亲手里拿着自己的束胸，双手满是奶渍，嘴唇开了口子，流的血结了痂，跟口红印子混在一起。

为什么，要委托别人照顾好自己的儿子呢？那几个保镖，朴智旻记得闵玧其说过，先前是父亲亲自面试的，那医师也是。

一伙人将他护送出去，严密得让他都看不到父亲，是否已经离去，或者留在这里。

“从侧门走，送他回去。”闵玧其说。

“别管他爸。”

13  
朴智旻躺在车里，张着腿，让医师给自己做清洁。

“你爸蛮关心你的。”医师说。

“哦。”朴智旻随口应道。

“你得新人奖了。奖杯闵玧其给你拿着。”

“知道了。谢谢。”

“你见了父亲之后，状态好了很多，身体各项都趋于平稳了。”医师用钳子将他的穴口撑开，用细棉签探了探，发现里面有精液的残留。

“他射进去的？还是你自己搞的？”

“他今天没碰我下面。我自己自慰搞进去的。”

“怪不得。”医师摇摇头，打开一瓶生理盐水倒在棉球上。

“他今天为什么来颁奖礼？你们知道吗？我之前所有的活动他都没有参加过。我的生日宴都是粉丝给我筹划的，他连半个人影，半个礼物都没有。”

“可能他就是想来看你第一次获奖吧。毕竟圈子里他也有熟人，知道你会拿奖不奇怪。”

“所以结果就是，不仅没看成，还把自己的儿子搞得差点出舞台事故。这个爸爸当得可真妙。”朴智旻冷哼一声，望向窗外。

去金叔叔安排的新住所，要经过去郊区的高速，所以路上，除了道旁花，过了收成季节的园田，栅栏和高高的路灯，就没什么可看的。

他承认，他看到父亲时，是欣喜的。父亲长得很帅，特别是穿西装的时候，一副禁欲却性感，傲视群雄的精英模样。父亲搂住他，吻他，他也是喜欢的。不只有快感被满足，连心头那块空落落的地方也被填上了。

“你怨你爸吗？”医师清理完毕，小心地帮他穿上内裤。

“我……”朴智旻望着远处黑乎乎的山脉。

“不知道是不是肚子里有他孩子的原因，我觉得我会依赖他，会喜欢他。”

“可能一不小心，就会爱上他的那种感情。”

14  
车子停在了高速路旁的加油站。

医师扶着朴智旻下车。因为肚子压迫着膀胱和胃，所以总是需要勤去洗手间，几乎一遇到休息站，他们都拉朴智旻出去走走。

上完洗手间，医师把朴智旻交回给闵玧其，便回去另一辆工作人员的专车了。

“你坐车回去吧，估计你也不想听我唠叨了。我就不坐你的车了，奖杯放在你后备箱里，记得拿走。还有，你是暂时隐退的，所以我现在已经着手处理你生完复出的事情。不过，近期的的安排等你睡醒之后，再详细说。”闵玧其帮朴智旻把他的包包放在车里，衣物也叠好。

“谢谢哥，让你操心了。”

朴智旻敲了敲将后排和驾驶前座相隔的挡板：“可以调回去了，医师已经帮我清理完了。”

“你需要隐私。”闵玧其制止了他。

“就让它继续黑着吧。”

“可是我看不到前面容易晕车。”朴智旻委屈道。

“你睡一觉就好了。很快到的。”

闵玧其帮朴智旻系好安全带，并带上了门。

车厢里又恢复了一片静寂。

确实，自己太需要休息了。工作，放下吧，把一切烦恼都放下吧。

15  
车开的很稳，朴智旻睡了好几轮。

他醒了，打开手机，本来想刷一刷网上关于颁奖礼的视频和评论，但是转念一想，应该大多数是对他莫名其妙消失的猜测和抨击。

当红新人的陨落，舞台异样的表情，他想都能想到那些营销报道怎么写。他叹了口气，把手机丢在了一边。

“阿灰哥。”朴智旻叫自己的司机。

“开个音乐吧，什么类型都行。”

……

Just wanna feel your kiss  
只想感觉你的亲吻

Against my lips  
弥留在唇上的气息

And now all this time  
这么长的时间

Is passing by  
已经过去

But I still can't seem to tell you why  
但我似乎依然不能告诉你 为什么

It hurts me every time I see you  
每次见到你我的心就会隐隐作痛

Realize how much I need you  
才察觉到我是有多么需要你

I hate you I love you  
我恨你 我爱你

I hate that I love you  
我恨我 是这样爱着你

……

16  
“停车。”朴智旻说。

阿灰哥驾驶经验太丰富，夜晚有时候会习惯开快车。而现在这个开车人，开得太守规矩，太稳当了。

而且，前后座虽然隔开，但是信息素的味道，在封闭的车厢里久了，便会将对方的身份暴露无遗。

“你有什么想说的，就直说吧。你这样把我的司机赶走，又是什么意思？”

“你偷偷摸摸的，来了又走，走了又来，真的让我恶心。”朴智旻没有留情面。

“田柾国先生，我没有时间跟你耗。”

17  
说停车，在高速上。

田柾国就真的打灯靠在了路旁的急停区。尾灯一闪一闪，音乐也停了。

朴智旻听见田柾国下车的声音，关车门的声音，紧接着走到后面，拿出停车警示牌，支起来，立在车屁股后面的声音。

他不想看窗外，也不想下车就碰到父亲 ，便只好低下头，拿出手机玩贪吃蛇。

田柾国打开了后座的车门，想坐在他身边。因为包包还占着位置，便拿起了包，坐进来，就放到后头去了。

父亲的大腿紧挨着他的，手臂也是。

车里没有人说话。一个不会说，一个不想说。

只有桃子牛奶和玫瑰花香逐渐的交融。

18  
传来衣服摩挲的声音。

田柾国侧过脸来亲了一下他的肩头，见他没有反应，便慢慢地往上去，吻了脖子，脸蛋，眼尾，耳尖，耳廓，耳垂。

父亲又在耍什么花招？朴智旻斜目去瞥父亲的裤裆，那里的东西，果然又勃起了。西裤紧绷绷的，被顶起一个大包，似乎要把拉链都要撑开。

耳垂的小珠被舔得湿润无比。因为今天的表演，朴智旻戴了长的银色耳坠。田柾国就这么卷进口腔里去，也不觉得硌嘴。

父亲的手这时也开始不老实了。他掀开了朴智旻的衣服，大手轻轻地抚摸起孕肚来，最后停在了突起的肚脐眼，似乎在跟里面的胎儿传递信号一样。

手机里的贪吃蛇已经重来无数次，碰壁无数次了，朴智旻无心玩游戏，但更无心应对自己的父亲。因为他的肚子，又开始胎动了。不想让难受的声音泄出，他便紧闭着嘴忍耐。

父亲将他的衣服撩至胸口，俯身亲吻着他的肚子，亲吻着上面薄薄的血管纹路。

朴智旻看到父亲的发旋，还能清楚看见被发胶固定好被拨上头盖的刘海。他有点忍俊不禁。

他快要绷不住表情的那一刻，父亲忽然从他胸腹间抬起头，望着他，与他相视。

“宝宝……”田柾国说。

这说的是肚子里面的吗？朴智旻一怔，连手机黑屏了都不知道，呆呆地举着手机。

“扔了。”手机被父亲抽走，啪地跌在了车厢里不知哪个犄角旮旯。

“别动。”

田柾国擒住了他的唇。

19  
狭小的空间，胀大的孕肚，并排的座位，两人接吻起来，不得不说，非常别扭。

朴智旻躲不开，乳房，肚子都是沉的，双手没有多少力气，孩子生父的气息汹汹地攻占了大脑和身心，理智几乎溃不成军，浑身没了骨头似的，父亲用力吸扯着他的嘴和舌，手钻进胸衣，快速揉捏着高挺的奶头，他推拒不得，撒泼打滚拳打脚踢通通办不到，只得软成了一滩水，呜呜地叫。

“到外面去。”父亲脱下西装外套搭在手上，捞起他的大腿，卡在膝弯，手伸进背部垫着，将他抱离了座位。

“不……”

已是徒劳。门自动滑开了，父亲抱着他跨过高速路栏杆，就走到长得高高的草丛里。高速上还有车哗哗地经过，路灯有些刺眼。因为已经进入郊区，城市的霓虹在很远处。这里的天很黑，一点光源便照得很亮。

他仰躺在了父亲的西装上，和潮湿的泥土一衣相隔。他看见父亲脱下衬衫，裹成一团垫在他的腰下，西裤也踢掉。

田柾国的龟伞已经顶出了内裤，上头深红又泛着水光。取下内裤，巨物便猛地抖动弹出，昂起头不愿低下。

时隔几月，再次见到父亲昂首的性器，而不是假的，不会射的阳具，朴智旻感觉喉咙发紧充血。

田柾国岔开腿，朝他跪下来，跪在泥泞中，胯下那物高耸着，路灯照过来，那物都能在朴智旻的肚皮上留下长而粗的阴影。

田柾国抓住他的脚腕，将他的腿搭在自己的胯骨边，挑下了他的内裤，打开了胸衣的搭扣。

风吹草动，惊得朴智旻一身激灵。

父亲把玩着他的玉茎，此时它也抬起了头，吐着淫水。

朴智旻脸一热。因为他看见父亲用口型说。真可爱。

“不用担心，没有人会过来的。这里也没有监控。”田柾国说话间，风又吹来一阵草腥味。

朴智旻不得不夹紧甬道。他感觉下身在发凉。

“……我好冷”朴智旻说。

冷吗？拔凉拔凉的，都快冻到骨子里了。夜里气温骤降，草叶上都沾了水露。

果不其然，话音刚落，那根朝思暮想的阴茎，便捅了进来。

带着狠劲，带着眷恋。

20  
“这里是有玩过吧？嗯？”父亲顶着胯，不断换着角度将巨物插入朴智旻的后穴。

“爸爸的大鸡巴好不好吃？”

朴智旻被冲撞得话都碎了，他张着嘴，口水直往外流，淌过下巴，到胸脯。他先前自己玩的时候，几乎每次都脱离不开爸爸，干我，和大鸡巴这几个词。越是粗暴的用词，他便越爽。

他自己揉搓着双乳。多想让奶汁溅在父亲的腹肌上，然后慢慢流到那丛茂密的耻毛里，顺着囊袋滴下。

田柾国拔出，冲进，带着穴肉抽插着。里头太过温暖湿润，关口也大敞着，性器会在激烈时整根滑出，又能全部刺入，一直吃到生殖腔的宫口。

可能顾及肚子里的宝宝，到深处时，父亲放缓了挺进，让小穴慢慢收缩，紧贴着肉棒的每一寸。

“夹好。”田柾国说。

朴智旻顺从地把自己的穴肉将父亲的粗大包紧，下腹好撑好满。因为怀孕，肉皮已经被拉伸变大，皮肤更薄了。通过表皮，他仿佛就能摸到里头的东西，里面因为射精而甩动龟头。

精液灌入体内，满到已经从缝隙漏出来，粘粘在被翻开的粉嫩褶皱上。

田柾国一声喟叹，重重地贯穿身下赤裸的孕夫。

朴智旻的奶水从乳头喷射而出，落在了田柾国鼻子上。

朴智旻终于松开了蹂躏自己胸部的手，心满意足地摊开手臂，朝父亲挺起身子，晃了晃还在滴乳的奶子。

此刻，他感到父亲在自己体内的性器猛地一颤，一击又是勾中了自己的敏感点，便啊啊地媚叫起来，把控不住穴道的闸口，浓精从里头纷纷滑出，流到了西装上，草地里。

父亲闭上眼，让奶水从鼻梁，滑到鼻尖，到人中，到上瓣薄唇，最后流到没有水痕。

朴智旻看到父亲的眼皮在颤抖。

看到父亲的嘴巴张了又合。

看到父亲攥紧了拳头。

是什么，又为什么？

21  
最终父亲抱着他回到了车里，用湿纸巾做了简单的清理。

朴智旻什么也没穿，仗着父亲将暖气打开，帮他把座椅靠背往后调，他挺着肚子，两脚岔开坐在后排，眼睛盯着车顶。

他感觉到父亲不断通过后视镜看他，看他肿高的双唇，被肏得通红的穴口，看他的两乳和性器，还有浑身的吻痕。

朴智旻调整了一下安全带，让其不要勒在自己的乳沟间，避开肚子，开口道。

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢和我做爱吗？”

没有回应。但他听见父亲在前面翻看导航。

“你讨厌我吗？”

“讨厌我勾引你吗？”

音轨仍旧没有起伏。他把脚抬起，踩在前面座位的椅背上，将后穴给父亲展露无余。它虽是吐不出精液，但它被捣得咧开了，露出暗红的内里，像个吸睛的黑洞一样。

“”你恨我吗？”

“恨我没有如你愿做个好儿子？”

“听话的，任你摆布的，乖乖工作上学的儿子？”

一如既往。

朴智旻不打算问下去了，难以启齿的事情，他恐怕也不想听见。他只好合上眼假寐一下。

随便父亲将自己带到哪。父亲还能去什么地方？自己和父亲都是工作狂，床在哪家在哪。只是现在自己暂时没有工作了，比起回家啃啃老，倒还不如啃床脚呢。

父亲没有不发车，朴智旻也不去挑话头了。他听到父亲下车，绕到后座上来，给他披了大衣，从脖子到膝盖，将漏风的腰窝处和手臂的空当地方也掖好。

亲吻又落了下来，像是自己每次发烧后，父亲给他哄睡一样，不足为奇，是温馨却不浪漫的吻。

只是这个吻，气息一直萦绕在唇间，没有深入，也没有离开。就唇瓣相贴，呼吸相喷。

22  
朴智旻没想到假寐变成了真寐，睡得不知时日，太阳晒屁股。

他艰难地从床上起来，发现自己就在父亲的卧室里。

床头放着自己的香奈儿包包和吸奶器。

还有似曾相识的营养品，急救用品和临盘生产的应急设备。

还有写着“终于见到我的两个宝宝了”的挂历。挂历从墙上被取下，就放在床头，旁边还有一支笔。

没有玫瑰味香氛，没有假阳具和瓶装精液。

但是有父亲。

在自己旁边，拉着自己手睡着的父亲。

是他带自己回家了。尽管他什么也没说。

End


End file.
